


Broken

by Youremyalways



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: What if Chase took Felicity after Oliver and forced her to tell him her darkest secret?





	Broken

"I told you all that the people I care about get hurt! I told you to walk away!" Oliver screamed, slamming his bow down hard.

He was absolutely fuming. 

"You convinced me to keep doing this! I told you all to stop! And now..." His voice cracked on the last yell as he thought about the situation they were in.

"I know Oliver! I know! But we will find her! We will!" Digg shouted back.

"What's going on?" Curtis and Rene entered the room with confusion written across their faces.

"Chase took Felicity." John sighed.

"Oh my god." They both spoke in unison.

"We have no idea what he will do to her! We have to find her now!" Oliver screamed, holding his head.

His whole world was crashing around him. Felicity couldn't be hurt, that would be his end. Adrian would kill her if he wanted to, and if that happened Oliver wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"We will. Everybody get looking! This is our only priority! Nothing else matters until we get Felicity back!" John yelled and they scattered, rushing to computers and beginning to search the internet for a clue.

After two hours and no progress, Oliver announced, "I'm going to get some air."

Digg quickly followed behind him, winking a Curtis when he looked at him a flustered look.

"What's up man?" He asked when they finally reached the balcony.

"He's gonna hurt her." Oliver mumbled.

"I know. But-"  
"There are no buts! If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself!"

"We'll find her. And she's strong, she'll be okay until then." 

"The torture that he put me through... not even I could deal with. And if I couldn't then what will happen to her." His voice betrayed him, cracking on the last syllable.

"Then let's get back in there and find her." Digg stated.

One week passed with no luck locating Felicity and Oliver was absolutely going insane. It was 11pm and they were all still searching when they heard the door open. All of their heads turned and they got a glance of her, Felicity, sauntering into the lair. 

Her face was bruised and her hair knotted. Her glasses weren't on her face as she limped in. Her shirt was barely on, blood seeping through the fabric from cuts on her chest. Her face was stained with tears and she slammed her purse down on the ground with force. Her legs were wobbling and one of them held no weight, clearly injured. They had never ever seen her like that.

"Felicity?!" Oliver asked, his voice cracking, full of emotion and guilt.

"Help." Was the single, broken word that came out of her mouth as her knees buckled and she started to fall.

Oliver and John immediately ran to her, Dig catching her body just before it hit the floor. They exchanged a scared look and John lifted her to the medical table.

"Hang on Felicity." He whispered, comforting her.

The two men ripped off her shirt, not caring about boundaries when she was lying there bleeding in front of them. Digg immediately began to clean the wounds scattered across her stomach and collar bones, preparing to stitch them. Meanwhile Oliver looked over her legs, trying to find out what was making her limp.

"Something's fractured Digg." He announced. 

"Okay okay. You need to set it. I have wraps in the drawer!" Digg replied hastily as he slid the needle and thread through her skin.

She groaned as he smoothed a hand over her sensitive leg. Hearing her in pain, he leaned down and pushed hair out of her face.

"You're going to be okay. Listen to me, you'll be okay. Just breathe with me." 

"I'll never be okay. Not after..." she choked and broke eye contact with him.

The torture Adrian put him through was hell, but nothing could compare to this.

"I know. Just hang on for me Felicity." He sighed and moved away from her face in order to repair her injured shin.

"Okay, I need to set this but it's going to hurt. Just, bite this." Oliver put a tee shirt in her mouth as a gag for her to bite on.

He winced as he snapped her leg into place. Her scream was blood-curdling even with the gag and he felt sick at the sound of her in pain.

4 hours later she was finally all patched up, with the exception of her mental state. She had been asleep for an hour and was now starting to awaken. She shifted her head and squinted her eyes open just barely. However, it was enough for Oliver to notice her.

"Hey." He looked gently into her pained eyes.

She looked at him and for a second he thought she was about to smile. Instead she just gave him a blank, empty gaze that seemed so unfamiliar.

"Do you need anything?" He asked quietly.

She gently shook her head.

"I can go get Digg so he can look at those stitches." He stood up from his chair and began walking away.

"Please don't leave me alone." She whimpered dryly.

He turned to her and bit his lip to hide his emotions.

"Okay." He nodded and dragged his chair closer to her before sitting down again.

"Listen I know what he does to you, okay. So if he let you go... you must have admitted something to him that isn't... isn't something you're proud of. I'm here if you want to talk about it." 

"I just don't think I'm ready."

"Maybe it'll be easier if I go first. When I was captured, he just kept torturing me. Throwing my head under water. Whipping me with a-"

"Belt." She finished for him.

His heart broke at the fact that she endured what he did.

"Yeah. And at first I had no idea what on earth he wanted me to admit. I didn't think I had any secrets that I didn't even know myself. But it turns out... when I started this whole vendetta claiming it was to get revenge for my father, that was all a lie. I told him that I... I enjoyed killing."

She shook her head gently and reached to take his hand. 

"It was my darkest fear. Something that was buried so deep I didn't even remember it was there but now I can't stop thinking about it." She huffed, and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I know. I didn't even realize what I was hiding until he forced it out of me." He agreed, smoothing his thumb over her pale knuckles.

"I just don't... I don't want you to look at my like some broken animal." 

"Never." He immediately stated.

She opened her mouth to speak but then her jaw snapped shut again, tears forming behind her blue eyes.

"You are the bravest person I know. You are the kindest human being I have ever met and although I am damaged, I can help you this time. I will help you go through this because nothing in the world is more important to me then that right now."

"My father abandoned me when I was little. He left me and my mom alone and I spent my childhood in bars, my mom tried her hardest to keep me happy. But, I always blamed myself. If I was smarter, if I was prettier, if I was just better maybe he wouldn't have left. So I spent my life trying to get smarter. I went to summer schools, I studied when my friends wanted to hang out. My entire life became about becoming smarter. And now I'm here and what was it all for?" 

"What it was all for was meeting me. Meeting Digg, Lyla, Thea, Roy, all of us. It was for team arrow, the life you live now. Your father left you because he was an idiot. You didn't do anything, you couldn't have done anything. Is that it? That's your biggest secret?" 

"No. It's... since then I've had this phobia... that something is wrong with me. I am just not right and I will never be the girl that anyone wants. Nobody would want to be friends with me. No guy would care for me. My mother had to care about me because she was stuck with me. But now more then ever... my secret is the real reason I walked out in you Oliver." She met his eyes with tears sliding down her cheeks.

His breath caught in his throat. He felt his mind go completely numb. The real reason was that he lied to her, wasn't it?

"Ok." His voice broke as he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"I was so scared that you... that you would realize how much is wrong with me one day. So yes a big part of it was the lie about your son but it was also an escape. So I could get out before you inevitably walked out on me."

A tear fell down his cheek and he squeezed her hand, "I would never walk out on you Felicity." 

"I'm broken, Oliver. There are so many things you don't know... so many things you wouldn't look at me the same way if you knew."

"The only thing I see you as is a beautiful young women who was dealt a bad hand at life, and despite all of that she still became this badass woman laying in front of me. So if you are broken, I can help you pick up the pieces."

"I love you." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you too."


End file.
